After the Memories
by bella-xx
Summary: Harry Potter suddenly awoke in Privet Dr. number four with old memories swimming in side his mind. This story takes place on a barking adventure with Mr.Harry Potter and his fellow friends. The Real Truth? Think of it as being... Over Rated. Read
1. The Accident

Chapter 1

Since this is my first chapter of a story(evolving)I thought I would give it a shot! Review me please!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry awoke with a cold layer of sweat on his face. Old memories were swimming through his mind.

"_Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" The sounds of someone stumbling from a room – a door bursting open – a cackle of high pitch laugh-_

_-a blood curdling scream echoed the room – something heavy hit the floor- the only movement now was shuffling of feet-_

_"JAMES!" cried Lily. - weeping filled the room -the high pitched laughter came again -_

"_Harry! Please – I'd do anything-"_

"_Stand aside – stand aside, girl!-"_

_"Not Harry!- Take me instead!-"_

_"I said STAND A SIDE YOU SILLY LITTLE GIRL!-"_

_"HARRY!"_

_-another blood curdling scream filled room- again something heavy hit the ground- only cries of a child could be heard now -_

Harry was trembling all over. It was in the dead of night. He had never had a different dream since the beginning of the summer. Remembering each dream brought a hot tear from Harry's shinny emerald green eyes, down his steamy cheek. His parents' voices made emotions burst inside of him. He couldn't fall asleep again. He wouldn't. Not until he memorized his parents' voices. But he couldn't dare to let the pain seep inside of him, to hear his mother cry and beg for his mercy.

Trying to fight back the pain Harry closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He awoke once again, but this time he was disturbed by his Aunt Petunia, the horse faced sister of his mother.

Rattling on his door with her bony knuckles she screamed, "UP! Get Up!" she rattled some more. "I need you to make Breakfast, now!" Harry let out a sigh as he heard her footsteps disappear from the upstairs hallway and down the staircase into the kitchen. Harry paused for a moment only realizing what she said and with out a doubt he slipped on his oval shaped glasses and down the familiar stairs.

As he entered the rather small but clean kitchen, he just remembered what day it was. _'It was Uncle Vernon's "hope to get a promotion" day.' _Harry though inside his head.

Uncle Vernon hadn't awoke from the bedroom yet, because it was only ten to seven, and he woke up at two to seven, just in time for the seven o'clock muggle news. Harry always enjoyed the muggle new because he had grown up with it. Sometimes 'strange' things would appear on the news and would give Harry a heads up in the wizarding world. Aunt Petunia just walked over to him and pointed at the stove. Harry knew what she had meant and started to carefully pull out cups and plates from the cupboards for breakfast.

At 6:58 Harry heard a door slam and male grumbling coming from the upstairs hallway. Moments later, Uncle Vernon stumbled through the sliding glass door way with robe and slippers, some how attached to his round pudgy waist and feet. Pointing one of his sausage shaped fingers at Harry he growled "Coffee, now!" Finding a perfect spot for his round be hind, Uncle Vernon flopped himself down on the lopsided couch, one hand on the remote and the other in the air waiting for Harry.

Harry, quickly, spotted his Uncles' thick sausage like hands, grabbed his favorite coffee mug and poured a reasonable amount into the mug. Uncle Vernon, knowing that Harry did not respect his wishes snapped "More! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry mumbled. By now Harry was used to being yelled and snapped at. Over the years of living with the Dursleys Harry was probably punished more than Dudley was of being spoiled, sort of a funny fact really. Now that Harry was in his last year living with the Dursleys he was in his final year at Hogwarts as well. Because of the headmasters' death in June, Harry didn't really know if Hogwarts was going to still be open. In Harry's point of view the entire staff thought that nobody had given the school as much as Dumbledore had.

Aunt Petunia was now telling Harry on how not to burn the bacon when Dudley, his cousin, came waddling in. Aunt Petunia stopped and looked at the piggish figure "Duddikins!"

"I want bacon!" moaned Dudley. Aunt Petunia just smiled and twisted her neck, starring at Harry with a most unpleasant smile. Harry knew what she meant and he was at it in no time. While Dudley was moaning in his 'extra-wide' chair, Uncle Vernon was yelling at the Telly.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!"

" Vernon? What are you talking ab-" Petunia suddenly stopped talking as she turned her face towards the Telly. The News had just made a report, about a major accident on the road way in London. No survivors. Vernon thrusted him self off of the couch and came storming at Harry. Veins popping up in any viable spot on Vernon's' porky face. Since Harry was a underage wizard he got blamed for everything that went wrong (in the dursleys point of view). Vernon grabbed Harry by the collar and dragged him into the hall way. Judging by the face that Harry made at this point in time he had no clue what was going on. Harry could defiantly tell that his uncle was in no state of any sarcasm.

"Do you think, just because your a-" Uncle Vernon didn't sayhis next word because he didn't approve of it. "you can ruin peoples careers! WELL?" At this point Vernon's' face went a deep dark purple sinking into a darker shade. Harry just stood there horror struck.

"I don't know wha-" Harry was cut off by a bad tempered yell.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW!"

" Vernon! Please! Duddikins is getting scared!" yelled Aunt Petunia from the Kitchen. Harry wouldn't blame her for not coming in the hallway. There wouldn't be enough room with Uncle Vernon in the way. Harry heard Dudley whimper in the next room before his Uncle yelled at him again.

"KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE! TO GET REVENGE! ON ME!" Ranged Uncle Vernon.

"I DIDN'T _DO_ ANYTHING! I WASMAKING BREAKFAST FOR MUGGLES!" Harry yelled back.

This time Uncle Vernon just stood rooted to the spot by the last word Harry spoke. The last time he made Uncle Vernon this angry was in his second year, when he interrupted a sealing of a major contract from Uncle Vernon's' business.

"ROOM! NOW! AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF COMING DOWN FOR A WEEK!" bellowed Harry's' disturbed Uncle.

Harry didn't need telling him twice. He bolted up stairs and slammed his bedroom door with a bang. It wasn't even noon of the 3rd day of August and Harry had been locked in his room for 4 hours. Bored of being bored Harry reviewed his year six spell books. One after the other, he finally finished with '_Defending the Dark arts_' by: Marcia Toshafic.

He got drowsy and looked at the time. He had now been in his room for seven hours strait and Harry still didn't know what his mad Uncle was rumbling on about. He thought it might have been about his _"hope to get a promotion Day"_. Harry finished by stuffing his books under neith the loose floor board tucked under his squeaky bed.


	2. Hide and Seek

Chapter 2

Just if you can't remember where the chapter left off here was the last bit of it.

_Harry finished by stuffing his books underneath the loose floor board tucked under his squeaky bed._

On August fifth, two days after the kafuffle Harry awoke with a breeze. Hedwig had been let out the previous night and the window was held open by one of Dudley's old children's book. The clear Moonlight was streaming through the room as Harry quietly opened his door and snuck down the creaky stairs trying to miss the last step. Hoping to get some spare food from the fridge Harry tiptoed across the clean living room carpet.

As his foot sinked into the puffy linoleum floor he squinted into the darkened kitchen. Coldness swept over him as he gracefully skimmed over the smooth floor. He reached for the fridge door and cracked it open. Immediately the fridge began to hum. Normally the hum wasn't loud and frightful but in the dead of night when you could hear a pin drop, the hum from the fridge was like a mini explosion of sound.

Harry flinched at first, straining to hear for the slightest noise from the up stairs bedrooms. He scanned the fridge for food he could grab and while reaching for one of Dudley's yogurt cups, Harry accidentally knocked over the jar of pickles.

'_Urggh!'_ Harry whispered pounding his hand against his forehead.

He quickly grabbed the swaying jar and placed it back on the shelf and carefully closed the fridge door with the yogurt cup in hand. Harry could hear loud thumps and a door slam from up stairs. The footsteps were quickly moving down the hall. Quickly thinking, Harry thrusted the yogurt cup in his front pocket and dashed into his old bedroom, the cupboard under the stairs. He clicked the latch on the inside and waited. To Harry it was like playing Hide and Seek, just a bit more to lose then being caught. The Loud Footsteps finally came to a hault and follow the down stairs path. Sand and dirt fell onto Harry's face as he followed with his ehad the sounds of the footsteps. Now the mysterious sounds came into view. It was Uncle Vernon with his robe and slippers on once again, somehow attached to his round be hind and pudgy feet. He peered into the kitchen as if almost frightened. Looking behind he crept closer into the darkened kitchen. Harrys heart was pumping at it's fastest. He didn't know if his uncle would catch him or not. He heard the fridge creak open again only with a disappointing mumble from his uncle. Uncle Vernon shut the fridge door and hobbled back up stairs. Harry let out a deep sigh and waited for another door to slam shut. Sure enough it happened and Harry waited an extra five minutes before going up stairs to his not, recient bedroom.

'_Never will I ever do that again! Even if I am starving!'_ Harry reminded himself.

In the morning, with the sunshine bursting through the breezy open window, Harry lay on his cotton sheeted bed and started to think.

'_I've got to get out of here!'_

'No! you'll get caught!'

'_yeah so! whats the big deal!'_

'Do you want to die? Nice way to repay your parents'

'_If I keep this up I'll probably get kicked out!'_

'Exactly so don't go anywhere'

Harry stopped and abruptly sat up in his bed. Something was moving out side his door. Shuffling of some sort. Harry got up and looked throught the empty key hole. It was Dudley on the other side of the door and he seemed to be smuggling candy bars into his bedroom, a couple of the wrappers where already empty and on the floor. He swore quietly and threw his bag full of candy bars into his bedroom and shut his door when Uncle Vernon came up the stairway.

'Being a good little boy? Aren't you Dudley! Petunia! Can you buy Dudley a new present, I think he ought to deserve one from all the hard dieting he's been doing-" Uncle Vernon stopped and what harry thought he was doing was listeing, almost straining his ears to hear something. He stepped towards Harrys door and started to fiddle and unlock the door. Harry stepped back and quickly and quietly placed himself onto his rusty, old bed.

Uncle Vernon, finally getting the door unlocked, thrusted the door open and stared Harry stait in the eye. It was after a few minutes when Uncle Vernon broke the gaze only because Dudley was pulling on his sweater vest.

'Daddy! I _want _my present now!'

'Mummy and I will get you one Dudley, once we've made breakfast!'

'Get him to do it!' said Dudley sterningly pointing a mini sausauge finger at Harry.

'He can't come out of his room at the moment, you remember last week now we don't want anything bad to happen! Do we?' said Uncle Vernon swiftly shutting Harry's bedroom door.

Right before it closed, Harry made _magical_ wavy movements with his hands, pointing them in dudleys direction. As Harry was about to open his mouth and say something like '_hocus pocus_' Dudley squeeled and tried to wrap his chubby arms around his daddys' waist. Uncle Vernon seised the moment and cranked his neck around and opened the door wide enough for Both of the Dursleys in the hall way to see Harry.

Harry quickly put his hands in his lap before Uncle Vernon even could think that he did anything. Dudley gave him the most unpleasant stare Harry had in a long time. Shutting the door, Uncle Vernon made his way into the bedroom while Dudley traughted down the stairway.


	3. The Bad and the Good

Chapter 3

A/N Can't remember the last bit of the chapter? Here it is;

_Shutting the door, Uncle Vernon made his way into the bedroom while Dudley trotted down the stairway._

* * *

It was that night when Harry's stomach shook him awake. Mumbling in his bed, Harry slipped on his glasses and looked out of his window into the misty darkness. Hedwig was perched in her cage fast asleep. Harry was in desperate need of some food. It had been almost a week, and Harry had already lost some weight. Stomach rumbling, Harry quietly opened his door just enough for him to see through it. No one was there so Harry crept down the hallway and the stairs.

Accidentally he stepped on the last step of the stairs. Wincing, Harry cautiously removed his foot from the landing and quietly carried on his way. Once again Harry peered into the shadowed kitchen the only moonlight showing was from the living room window. It was a full moon and Harry automatically began to think how Lupin was. Not paying attention Harry walked strait into the wall and yelped with pain. Heart pumping, Harry plunged into the cupboard under the stairs and moment later he heard footstep along the upstairs corridor.

A grumble of anger descended down the stairs. This time Harry stood far away from the opening of the cupboard door and just listened. For the first time it was silence and then a bang!

The Cupboard door flew open and a Pudgy faced man was staring at Harry with full hatred in his eyes. "You wished you've never been born boy!" Uncle Vernon hissed and he dragged Harry by the ear, out of the cupboard, up the stairs and threw him inside Harry's room. Uncle Vernon, with no words to say, just slammed the door and Harry heard that the door had been locked.

In the morning Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were having an Argument. To Harry it sounded more if they were competing for a yelling competition or something.

"YOU _KNOW_ HOW MUCH I DISLIKE HIM PETUNIA! _THEM_! ALL OF THEM!"

"Vernon! You _know _we can't risk our lives! We HAVE to keep him! _Remember!_ LAST TIME!"

"FINE!" spat Uncle Vernon. His temples were now beating bright red as if they were to bust any moment.

"BUT, IF HE PUTS _ANOTHER_ TOE OUT OF LINE, HE'S _OUT_! NO MATTER _WHAT_ THEY SAY!" burst Uncle Vernonfrom his pinky lips. He walked strait out of his bedroom door and stomped down stairs. From the cracks coming from the stair well, Harry thought hisUncle was going to break and slid right through while getting caught around the middle. Hiding his laughter and trying not to break any ribs, Harry closed his hands around his mouth to seal of any sounds of snorting coming from his grinning lips.

Just after sunset Hedwig and Pig (Ron's owl) arrived with four bulging letters and one brown package. Two of the letters were from his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. The third letter was from Hogwarts (his usual book list), and the last letter was from Hagrid, guessing buy the size of the package it too was from Hagrid being filled with his rock cakes and treacle fudge, wishing Harry a Happy Seventeenth Birthday (which was a week and a half ago).

Hedwig and Pig rested in Hedwig's cage while Harry ripped open his friends' letters. First was Hermione's'.

_Dear Harry, _

_How's your summer going so far? Mines well. My parents finally decided to go on a vacation for two weeks, so we went to France. How are your Aunt and Uncle treating you? Nicely I hope. Ron's just told me that he's sent a letter to you asking for you to stay at the 'Burrow' for the rest of the summer. If you say yes then I'm coming to. Well I better get back unpacking._

_Love _

_From,_

_Hermione_

Harry's' heart leapt at the sentence 'stay at the 'Burrow' for the rest of the summer'. Shuffling for Ron's letter, Harry heard a light knock on his door. Pulling his sheet over the letters and stuffing the parcel underneath his pillow Harry said 'yeah?'

'Harry? It's Aunt Petunia. Soups outside if you want any of it.'

Before Harry could respond, he heard a clink of a bowl and footsteps moving to the other end of the Hall. Harry Leapt off his bed and quietly opened his door and pulled the small bowl of tomato soup in side. Harry was quite bored of having soup for weeks, but then again he had soup almost his while life ( except at Hogwarts of course). Finishing his now cold soup Harry slid the empty soup bowl outside his door and grabbed Ron's letter at once. He tore open the envelope and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_He mate, how are those ruddy muggle treating you these days? Just wondering if you would like to stay here for the rest of the summer? Would they let you? Hope so. Oh and guess what? My dad got reservations at the professional quidditch pitch that the Ministry of Magic has! We can also practice there for a day! Maybe Fred and George would want to come since their just down the road. _

_P.S. make sure Pig here gets some water and owl pellets before he leaves. Right, well good luck mate._

_From Ron W._

Harry read and re-read Ron's letter two more times before putting it down. He would die just to practice on a professional quidditch pitch that the Ministry of Magic owned. He sighed and finally placed his opened letters on his side table. By the time Harry had gotten up Pig was flying around the room looking extremely happy with him self for making the trip. Harry fed pig and let him flutter his way home. Hedwig started to nip at Harry's hand and he got the clue, pig had eaten all the owl pellets and Hedwig didn't eat at all. He also fed Hedwig and went back to his letters. He decided to open the Hogwarts letter next. Seeing that it was Hogwarts Harry was surprised. He thought that the school wouldn't be opening again after last years encounter. Brain swept, Harry ripped the ruby red seal off of the letter and dumped out the contents. Inside were his usual letter, his book list, Rules and something else caught his eye, other than the quidditch captain badge he had gotten last year there was another shinny badge amongst the letters. The abbreviation was "H.B." In Harry's head he thought it meant "Huge Beast" but in Hogwarts terms it meant "Head Boy". Harry's face was gleaming with excitement, but then a question rose to his mind.

'_Why would Professor McGonagall make him Head Boy?'_

Harry was stuck on that question for a while until he decided to read through the Head Boy rules and regulations. It was dusk before Harry started to respond to Hermione and Ron's letters. When he finished he looked over them and nodded in approval. After that Harry sent Hedwig with both of his letters, he remembered he still had one more letter to go.


	4. The Arrival of Letters

**Chapter 4**

I do not own any Harry potter characters. ( I only own Clair Evans)

If you can't remember the last bit of the last chapter here it is;

After that Harry sent Hewig with both of his letters, he remembered he still had one more letter to go.

* * *

Searching through his empty envelopes, Harry seized Hagrid's letter and his parcel and began to rip open the sand colored envelope. The letter inside read, 

_Dear Harry, _

_I hope yea' having a good time at the Dursleys. Me and Fang are ok, since what happen in June. Finally I got my new house back, little bigger than usual. After the Death eaters put it to flames there was nothing I could do. Oh and one more thing. This is private so I wouldn't be tellin' anyone since everybody will find out soon enough. The Schools goin' to be openin' again and Professor McGonagall decided that it would be best for Hogwarts to stay open after all that Dumbledore had put into it and all. Well have a good summer. Oh! Almost forgot! Happy Birthday Harry!_

_From Hagrid_

_P.S. There's a little something I made for yea'! Make sure to keep it from your cousin of a pig. Ok! Enjoy!_

Harry was shocked to find that Hogwarts was opening again. He was glad enough that excitement was again rushing through him. He would be able to see Ron and Hermione.

Over the past day or two, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia now let Harry out of his room only a couple times a day. Because of thee excitement Harry had a smile stretched on his face, and his Aunt and Uncle gave his suspicious looks everytime he saw them.

The only person that seemed to notice Harry was his porky cousin, Dudley. Everytime Harry would see him Dudley seemed to waddle out of the room. Harry just chuckled and continued on his way. Hedwig went missing for a few days, but then once again she came back with fewer letters than before. She plunked the three letters on his bed and lightly flew across the room into her cage. Pulling on a shirt, Harry picked up the nearest letter and began to read the address on the back.

_Ron Weasley_

_The Burrow_

Looking at the address, Harry ripped open the letter and quickly read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_My dad says you can come over here for the rest of the summer if you'd like. We can support Muggle cars from my dads work. It'll take a couple of days until you get here but that won't matter. I could send pig this time, he's to tired to make another long trip. When you arrive Hermione will probably be over here by now. Oh and isn't it great that Hogwarts it open again? I just got my school letter today. All of us can go to Diagon Ally and get our books and things. Shouldn't be a problem. Well good luck! Hope you can survive, _

_From_

_Ron._

Remembering the last letter of Ron's, a bigger smile spread across his face. Harry set Ron's letter aside and picked up his second letter. The back address read,

_Hermione Granger_

_#11 Kipple dr._

Being filled with more excitement he ripped this letter open as well.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm so glad that Ron's families letting you stay the rest of the summer. We'll have so much fun, except for the quidditch part, you all know I'm horrible at that sport. My summers still going well, I suppose it's the same for you. I'm going to try and finished my essay that Professor Bins gave during the summer. I'll see you before you know it._

_Love,_

_From, _

_Hermione_

Finishing Hermione's letter Harry wondered who the last letter was from. It was addressed to Harry in very untidy writing, all most the same to Harry's. Completely confused Harry scooped his mysterious letter off the floor. He flipped over the letter, but there was no return address. Even more confused Harry finally opened the strange letter.

He hastily tugged the parchment out of the envelope, not only did the letter fall out but something else, something heavy plunked onto Harry's bed sheets. Ignoring the letter, Harry examined the heavy object that had fallen out of the envelope. It was odd shaped, something that Harry had never seen before. It was almost like a rememberall but it was solid and it had a line round the middle indicating that it was sealed.

Remembering that he still had the letter to read; Harry picked up the crisp piece of parchment in his other hand and carefully unfolded it.

_Dear Harry,_

Inside of the parchment to thicker papers fell out. He continued to read his letter.

_I know I've never contacted you before or even seen you in a long time but I thought I had to since I might not ever see you again after this year. After this letter I hope you'll forgive me for the past 16 years. I fled because I was scared. I so sorry what he did to them, to us! I'm sorry I left but when I came back someone had already take you. I have to go but I'll contact you in a couple of days._

_P.S. You have a smart bird!_

_Love, _

_From, _

_Your older sister,_

_Clair Evans_

Re-reading the mysterious letter for the third time Harry was strait as an ironing board. Thoughts were franticly flying through Harry's head.

_Older sister? Harry Potter has an older sister? What a thought! And why did she decide to contact him now? Had he met her before? Did she work for the Ministry? Was she a Muggle?_

He was stuck on the last question that struck his mind for the longest time. Trying to waste more time, Harry tried to do something to his firebolt to improve it performance; trimming the twigs, polishing the handle or even reading new techniques. But there was nothing he could do to get the thoughts out of his confused mind. Harry finally cleared his bed and with out getting dressed he fell to sleep.


	5. Just another ordinary note

**Chapter 5**

Can't remember the last bit of chapter 4? Here it is;

_Harry finally cleared his bed and with out getting dressed he fell to sleep._

* * *

The next morning was sunny but breezy. Harry sat on his window sill, with the window wide open. Hedwig had once again gone out hunting for the night and hadn't come back. Earlier in the night Harry had a dream. It was a different dream but similar to the others he'd had over the summer. Resting his tired body on his bed and his head on his pillow he landed on the two forgotten thicker pieces of paper that fell out of the letter from his older sister.

Harry slowly remembering where they had come from picked the pieces up and looked at the first one. It was a picture and it was moving. His parents were in it, but they were happy and cheerful and they had Harry in their arms.

Beside them there was a little girl that looked the age of eight. She had bright vibrant red glowing hair and dark hazel eyes. She was the exact opposite of Harry. He had his fathers' hair and she had her mothers' hair. It was the same with the eyes. Harry and his mothers' bright emerald eyes and she had his fathers' eyes. By the sight of this Harry was guessing this was his sister. Now she would be around the age of twenty-four.

The second piece of paper was a note that was folded two times. When Harry opened it was like someone had turned on a speaker. Two people started to talk. One was female and the other voice was male. The voices belonged to James and Lily Potter. Once they started to talk words appeared on the folded parchment.

_James: Hello Harry. This speaking note is something I created in my sixth year. It's a simple spell called "Skelium"_

_Lily: Hello darling! Yes, your father is quite right. We made this talking note just after you were born. _

_James: We wanted to save this for you when you were older. Which on my watch you are. Hopefully you're not too old. It was meant for you're seventeenth birthday actually. _

_Lily: We hope you're having a good time wherever you are. I love you sweetie!_

_James: Well before we go I wanted to tell you something that's very important to Lily and I._

_Lily: Harry listen very closely, this is very important to us._

_James: Just about a year ago before you were born, on our wedding day, Lily and I created a special area for us to study and have some time together. We called it the "Lost cellar". It was called that because everyone we knew couldn't find it. You're mother and I hid it so well that sometimes we couldn't find it ourselves. To make it so we could fine it easier we made a map, similar to the Marauders Map. On the other side of the Map is another note from us to you._

_Lily: The Map that we created is hidden in a special box that we kept in the secret cellar in our house that we own. We have also created a password for the cellar and on the back of this talking note is the list of passwords we've used that will get you in to the cellar._

_James: Well that's all we've had to say and if you want this note to repeat at anytime just say "Repec"._

_Lily: I love you darling! Your sister sends her love to you!_

_James: In the special box we have left more talking notes for you. Love you son._

_Lily: Bye sweetie!_

The Note ended with a sob but the words still remanded on the piece of parchment. Re-reading the note, Harry realized what had just happened.

For once he could listen to his parents' voices without hearing their painful screams of their deaths.

Being silent for days Harry hadn't really had any social time with anyone. The whole house seemed to be quiet. Uncle Vernon wasn't yelling aunt Petunia wasn't screeching and Dudley wasn't moaning for more candy or presents.

It was quite pleasant actually. Hedwig finally returned and there was a small rolled up piece of parchment attached to her right leg. She lightly swooped into the window and plopped down on her cages ledge and held out her leg.

Harry quickly ran over to his patient owl and untied the rolled up letter. Thinking that it was from his older sister, Harry franticly opened the scrolled letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_This is Arthur Weasley and I have arranged pick up for you on Sunday, August 10th in front of kings cross station at two o'clock . One of our Aurors will be waiting for you there. They will be holding a sign that reads; _

_Phillip Granda_

_That, Harry, shall be your undercover name. Hope to see you soon._

_From_

_Arthur Weasley_

Today was Sunday and how was Harry going to convince the Dursleys to let him go in five hours?

* * *

Like it? well I think it's very interesting! Please R&R after every chapter! Thanks! 


	6. Stay Put

Chapter 6

Can you remember the last bit of chapter 5? Here it is;

_Today was Sunday and how was Harry going to convince the Dursleys to let him go in five hours?_

* * *

Yes it was nine o'clock and Harry, at least had to leave in three hours just to get to kings cross station on time, getting there would take two. Harry suddenly started to throw all of his belongings in his trunk. He plunged under neith his bed and flipped open the loose floor board and grabbed all his sweets, letters and cards. Almost ripping his invisibility cloak, Harry jerked it into his trunk as well, followed by his firebolt.

An hour passed and Harry still hadn't asked Uncle Vernon if he could drive him to the station. Outside of his bedroom, a door slammed and Harry could hear foot steps coming closer to his door. Assuming it was Uncle Vernon Harry bolted towards the door and swung it open so that he was face to face with a horse faced woman. Aunt Petunia. Looking shocked, Harry opened his mouth meaning to say something but nothing came out. Aunt Petunia stood in amazement at Harry with her hands crossed across her chest and tapping her foot slightly on the ground.

"I was just wondering if-"Harry managed to say before his aunt put her foot down.

"I have had enough! I am the one that's trying to keep you in this house! I know what's been happening in _your_ world and _don't_ ask me any questions! Now back in your room before you're Uncle see's you!"

"But I need a ride to kings cross station! In two hours!"

Aunt Petunia paused at this disturbance, and made a face that looked like she was thinking.

"I'll take you," She decided. "But first we need to get Vernon out of the way!"

"_We_?"

Petunia ignoring Harry's rude comment walked towards the top of the stairs and lowered her head down closer to the floor and turned her neck so it faced the kitchen.

_What is she doing? Helping me? Has she finally changed her mind about me?_

All Harry could do was keep his mind on similar thoughts like those ones. Aunt Petunia was now quietly and carefully lifting her left foot and placing it on the step below her. Still looking towards the kitchen she continued this but switching feet between her steps. Petunia made a hand gesture that signaled that Harry should follow her.

Looking very stupid Harry lowered his head just barely missing the wooden steps and also moved down the steps one at a time. If you were to come in walking on them you would think that they were planning to kill someone with the stance the two of them were taking.

Aunt Petunia finally straitened up once she got to the bottom of the stairwell. Harry did the same while thinking he was following her lead.

"Stay here!" she snapped.

Aunt petunia walked into the kitchen with pride in her self.

_What was she doing? Helping people like this? _

Harry knew that the Dursleys hated Harry for what he and his dead parents were.

"_A Freak!_" That's what his aunt had said about his muggleborn mother when Harry had turned eleven.

Not paying any attention at all Harry suddenly heard a lot of noise and found himself sprawled on the ground with the dursleys umbrellas spread out over the carpeted area. Harry got to his feet and spun around the find all three dursleys starring at him with anger. Except for one. That's right, it was Aunt Petunia. Instead of anger across her face there was a wide grin replacing the anger that was really inside her.

_Why was shy smiling? Had she gone Mad?_ Now Harry was really confused.

"Sorry," Harry said blankly. "I wasn't watching where I was going." With that Harry hoped up stairs and shut his bedroom door behind him to find yet another letter address to him lying on his bed with hedwig sleeping lightly in her messy cage.


	7. Time to Move

**Chapter 7**

Can't remember the last sentence of Chapter 6? Here it is;

_With that Harry hoped up stairs and shut his bedroom door behind him to find yet another letter address to him lying on his bed with Hedwig sleeping lightly in her messy cage._

* * *

Thinking it was a last minute letter from Ron, Harry ran over to his bed and retrieved the letter. To Harry shock it wasn't from Ron, it was from his…… older sister? 

Remembering everything that Clair had wrote in her last letter, Harry ripped open the letter ignoring the couple of hours he had until he had to leave.

_Dear Harry, _

_I know I haven't written in a while but I thought I must not keep you waiting. I assume you've read the talking note from our parents, and seen the picture too? Well I've found the secret box and the map but I have yet to find their cellar. _

_You are probably asking tons of questions about me in your mind so I'll answer some that you might think of._

_I am a witch and I have seen you before but only for a few minutes. It was when you were 12 and you were walking out of flourish and blotts book shop and I believe you were stopped by Lucius Malfoy? The death-eater? Anyways it was when he and that red headed man were having a fight. I was curious so I came closer and I recognized you at once. With James'hair andmothers' eyesI just knew that it was you._

_I work for a business in Diagon ally. It's new so you probably haven't seen it before. I have decided to contact you now because I thinkthat youare mature enough and that you might not have 3 years ago for this shock of having a sister. _

_Listen. I've learned some special information for you……for you to become safe again and I can't tell you right now because of the owls getting checked by the minestry but maybe we can meet some place some time. I'll be more precise about the info in thenext letter._

_I've got to go but keep safe little brother._

_Love, _

_Clair E._

Being even more shocked at this letter, Harry began to pace up and down his room. Forgetting that he had to leave Privet Drive in an hour, he began to think to himself.

_Was the special information about Voldemort? She had mentioned something about how it will help me be safe- _

Harry immediately stopped because he swore he could hear someone yelling at him apart from his own head.

"Harry! It's time to go! Are you packed yet?" Aunt Petunia screamed.

With out thinking, Harry plunged on the floor and gathered the rest of the extra books that he had spent time reading over the past bit of the summer.

"I'm coming!" He yelled slamming his trunk shut and grabbing Hedwig's empty smelly cage. She had gone out just after Harry had gotten his letter.

Remember the older letters he had hid in his closet Harry lunged for the slightly open closet door, picked up the letters and almost dropping half of them because he was in such a rush.

Harry stuffed them in his hoodie pocket and finally he was out of his room and almost down the upstairs hall when something caught his attention. He forgot the talking note. Since Harry had listened to the note every night since he had received it he had kept it underneath his pillow.

Harry dropped all of his things, including Hedwig's cage.

"We don't have much time!" Shrieked Aunt Petunia from the bottom of the stairs. Once again Harry dashed inside his bedroom and quickly retrieved his talking note that he received from his older sister.

Stuffing the note inside his back jean pocket, Harry walked out of his bedroom, hopefully for the last time. He gathered his things and headed down the stairs. His Aunt Petunia was waiting for him with a brown paper bag in her left hand while she held the front door open with her right. Without looking back Harry had, hopefully, left the dursleys house for the final time.

Harry enjoyed the peacefulness. Driving down familiar streets of London, with the window open of the dursleys car. His flustered Aunt was sitting next to him in the driver's seat. It had been almost two hours since Harry had felt his freedom. Leaving Privet Drive was like a dream come true.

Harry didn't even care where or what his uncle and cousin were doing. Dudley was probably wondering the house, and wondering where his mommy was.

Soon the car pulled to a stop in front of the familiar station Harry had been longing to see. Kings Cross Station was the place where a secret platform was held to allow Hogwart students to board the Hogwarts Express on Platform 9 ¾.

_Phillip Granda…Phillip Granda… Phil_…

Harry repeated that name inside his mind as if it were a combination to a safe containing, Galleons beyond galleons.

Finally clueing into the real world, Harry lifted and loaded all of his things onto a trolley thatwas stationed near by. Harry would be with his two best friends very shortly.


End file.
